FanboyTale
/ |status = In Progress |creator = Undercraftfangirl}} FangirlTale is a self-insert AU made by Undercraftfangirl because they heard that self-inserts were allowed again and wanted to make one. Everyone's allowed to join BUT ASK FIRST! If you vandalise me or a friend's page, then you will be removed from the role immediately. Same goes for any rule-breakers, and people adding themselves without permission. They can change the name of the character to anything (within reason) and they can make the sprite to anything they want (Also within reason). I will start asking for sprites very soon, so if you could make them first and put them on the page's soon-to-be gallery, that would be much appreciated. Because I've included EVERYONE, normal users can have 2 roles, staff (including rollbacks) can have 3 and bureaucrats can have 4. ONLY ONE MAJOR CHARACTER PER PERSON, NO EXCEPTIONS (except me because I’m the creator and I gave up my third role dangit)! If you want more minor characters, you have to ask specifically. Coding done By CanvasTheShipper Characters Main Characters Frisk - ChibiLadyLover Chara - Undercraftfangirl. In this AU, Chara's name is Rain, they don't like being around humans and they love white chocolate. They also get bored and irritated when being dragged around by Frisk. Rain (Chara) is a narrator in this AU. They are physically female, but prefer gender-neutral pronouns to female ones. Chara's role won't change much, due to the fact that Rain is very similar to the original Chara. Flowey/Asriel - Zeldakit Toriel - SmolDream Napstablook - FDlleo Sans - ADgee Papyrus - DustyTheGoat. This was so funny, I had to add this: "Oy, AD! I'm assuming you didn't get jack s&*@ done yet, did you? It doesn't matter, I have already set up the extremely easy puzzle, and have been practicing my overly-complicated and over-cliche monologue in the mirror for about two whole hours!! You know, all the Papyrus-like things! Wait... I'm NOT supposed to break the 4th wall? Meh, whatever. The fourth wall doesn't control me!!" Undyne/Undying - Anonomyous Anonomoose Alphys - MickRunner Mettaton/EX/NEO - Psuet In this AU, Mettaton is APOC. Very satirical and witty, he hosts about... thirteen shows constantly due to the mass amount of modules. He acts as a surveillance system across the Underground. “Greetings. You have just walked past a sentient robot. Why did you need to know that? Well, you never will know why you needed to.” In his EX form, he stays the same, just that he finds a way to reappear each time you think you defeat him. “Hey, I died, but I’m back.” “Look at me! I pulled a ZoneKing246!” “My entire existence is satire. What do you expect?” In his NEO form, he simply becomes the God of Puns. He holds the ‘Psuet Bible: The Book of Feesh’ in his hands at all times. “Ah, what’s about to happen is gonna be APOCalyptic.” “Hey, why’re your movements so robotic?” “Pretty much, I am the pun. The pun and only pun god.” Muffet - InfiniteDrawer08 Asgore - CharaDreemurr990 Annoying Dog - Undercraftfangirl's OC, W.exe. She's a grey child and the creator of the universe who is very curious and loves the colours lilac and red. Human Souls Bravery - Exorak597 Justice - AprilWiki98/Dorki98 Kindness - InkChara8 Patience - SmolDream Integrity - InfiniteDrawer08 Perseverance - Midnight from DITLOR Vendors Snowdin Shopkeeper - Available Nice Cream Guy - AprilWiki98/Dorki98 Gerson - Available Temmie Village Vendor - ChickenFries231 Bratty - Midnight from DITLOR Compared to Psuet, Midnight is much more happy go-lucky, and, for some odd reason, always tries to give anyone and everyone that comes to their store. In this AU, Midnight is a human that identifies as a tomato, but uses female pronouns. Unlike Psuet, Midnight is not a huge fan of APOC, but, if her friend goes to one of his many shows, she'll probably go as well. "But Psuet! They want to buy our stuff! I gotta give'em some discounts! It's in my binary code! Whatever that is!" "But they only have AMOUNT HERE! It's not my fault we have such expensive trash!" Catty - Psuet In this AU, Psuet is the more sensible half of the duo. A part feesh-part human being, her gender is unknown. She is obsessed with APOC and hopes to be like him one day. She attempts to go against Midnight from DITLOR’s shenanigans as she swims to obtain the items in the first place, whilst Midnight from DITLOR sells them all at an abysmally low rate. “Mid, you’re already giving them a buy-one-get-one-free promotion! Now you’re giving a 50% discount too?!?” “...please don’t buy too much...” “That’s more than enough gold! Our trash is high quality! That’s why it’s so expensive!” Burgerpants - Billybobmcjoe Minor Characters redacted - Available W. D. Gaster - MickRunner Gaster Follower 1 - ADgee Gaster Follower 2 - Available Gaster Follower 3 - Available Goner Kid - ADgee Ruins Dummy - Available Froggit - Available Tiny Wall Froggit - Psuet Tiny Froggit is known as ‘That Guy’ in this AU. He enjoys over analyzing things and if you find him, he will give you 10G. Whimsun - Available Vegetoid - Zlauve. Vegetoid gives out fruits instead of vegetables. Loox - Available Moldsmal - Available Migosp - Available Snowdrake - Raytaygirl Snowdrake or ''Snow!Ray ''is a small creature that likes pun and tells the worst of them. Snow!Ray usually wears a mask. Chilldrake - Available Ice Cap - Available Gyftrot - Available Grillby - Exorak597 Jerry - Available Doggo - Mryoshiyoshi Dogamy - Available Dogaressa - Available Lesser Dog - Available Greater Dog - Available Aaron - Available Woshua - Zlauve. Woshua is a robotic turtle with grey metal, with yellow tiny claws. He has one red eye and one green eye. He has a basket supported with springs and has soap water in it with a rubber duck on it. Moldbygg - Available Shyren - InfiniteDrawer08 Mad Dummy/Glad Dummy - Sanicbum06 Temmie (fightable) - BunnaIsAButterfly Bob - MickRunner Monster Kid - PrettyPrincess5 Vulkin - Available Tsunderplane - Available Pyrope - Available Royal Guard 01 - AprilWiki98/Dorki98 Royal Guard 02 - Available Final Froggit - Available Whimsalot - Available Astigmatism - Available Madjick - Available Knight Knight - MoonCakeStarPun0; Knight Knight is renamed Oleander Amalgamates Endogeny - Emeraldz258 Lemon Bread - ZoneKing246; Lemon Bread is also known as Amalgorithm. Memory Head - Billybobmcjoe Reaper Bird - FDlleo Snowdrake's Mother - Available Secret Characters Glyde - Available So Sorry - BunnaIsAButterfly NPCs Sans' Pet Rock - AskCastellar: "It's a cinnamon bun! It looks extremely delicious, however, the top-hat makes it seem suspicious. You decide to leave it be." Faun - Available Snowman - Available Inn Keeper - Available Rabbit Kid - Available Rabbit Girl and Cinnamon - Available Gift Bear - Available Politics Bear - Available Scarf Mouse - Available Nacarat Jester - Available Slime Family - Available Ice Wolf - Available Library Lizard - Available Library Loox - Available Newspaper Editors - Available Big Mouth - Available Drunk Bun - Available Ugly Fish - Available Red Bird - Available Punk Hamster - Available Echo Flower Explainer - Available Loren - Available Ferry - Available Onionsan - Available Clam Girl - Available Small Bird - Available Snails - Available Temmies - InkChara8 Bob - Available Ragel - Available Elder Puzzler - Available Clam Guy - Available Business Dudes - Available Fox Head - Available Fuku Fire - Available Skateboard Girl - Available Heats Flamesman - Available Hot Dog Harpy - Available Hot Dog Vulkin - Available Scared Donut Guy - Available Diamond Boys - Available Dress Lion - Available Diamond Receptionist - Available Hand Receptionist - Available Sad Dragon - Available Shambling Mass - Available Business Manticore - Available MTT Resort Janitor - Available Fish Receptionist - Available Snowdrake's Father - Available Charles - Available Oni - Available Ficus Licker - Available Hard Mode Exclusive Characters Moldessa - Available Parsnik - Available Migospel - Available Final Note If I've forgotten anyone, please tell me! (IF I HAVE TO WRITE AVAILABLE ONE MORE TIME...) Gallery Mad furry doll heck idk.png|Left to right: Mad Dummy, Glad Dummy, Fatal (Sanicbum06) W.exesprite.png|The Grey Child's sprite. (Undercraftfangirl) Angry!W.exe|The Grey Child when angered or scared. (Undercraftfangirl) Mad!W.exe|The Grey Child when really p'd off. (Undercraftfangirl) Fangirl!AD.png|AD's sprite (ADgee) Rain's normal face.jpeg | Rain's ordinary, relaxed face. (Undercraftfangirl) Rain's smiling face.jpeg | The face Rain makes when she's happy. (Undercraftfangirl) Rain's creepy face.jpeg | Rain's face when feeling creepy or after ERASE/DO NOT. (Undercraftfangirl) Rain's jumpscare.jpeg | Rain's jumpscare after DO NOT or when feeling ultra creepy (Undercraftfangirl) Amalgorithm_(ZoneKing246_%2B_Xurkitree).png | Amalgorithm's sprite. (ZoneKing246) more-stoof-pixilart.png | APOC's Camera Head. (Psuet) stoof-pixilart-0.png | APOC's Full State. (Psuet) Death Bird.png | Reaper Bird. (FDlleo) Fangirltale napstablook.png | Napstablook. (FDlleo) Pixelation.png | Knight Knight. (MoonCakeStarPun0) Fangirltale-rg01-pixilart.png | RG01 (AprilWiki98/Dorki98) Fangirltale-nice-cream-guy-pixilart.gif | Nice Cream Guy (AprilWiki98/Dorki98) Category:AUs Category:Self-insert AUs Category:Comedic